The Love Journey
by Daownlyone
Summary: Dia has liked Platina since had first met the girl. Wheather or not she will accept him is different. Will Dia be able to finally get toghter with Platina? And if they do, will the same thing happen for thir seniours? SHIPPINGS INCULDE: Commoner, Frantic, MangaQuest, Oldrival, Special
1. Chapter 1- The Dream

A/N- Hello! I don't usually write Fanfics, but recently, my friends started posting random Fanfics onto Facebook. This kinda inspired me to create a romance/hurt/comfort fanfic. BTW ALL HAUGHTYSHIPPERS AREN'T GONNA LIKE THIS. Also, this is also my first romance so... GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POKEMON PLACES, CHARACTERS AND POKEMON. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS PLOTLINE :D

Chapter 1- The Dream

"Will you marry me?"

Those 4 words rung around Dia's head. Pearl himself was kneeled on the floor, holding a ring to a stunned Platina. Her eyes sparkled as she answered. "Yes! I definitely will!" she squealed happily. Dia looked on in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen. "No..." he whispered to himself, "NO!" he yelled, as he ran after them. But the closer he came, the further away they appeared. Soon Dia was dragged into a yawning dark hole, until the only light source was THAT scene, like it was taunting him, teasing-

* * *

The leader of the Sinnoh pokedex holders woke up, drenched in his on sweat. It was pretty early in the morning, and he would have normally gone back to sleep. But today, he stayed awake, mulling about his thoughts. He had been having the same dream for a couple of night. Ever since they saved the alternate dimension, Diamond realised that he had never felt the same about any other person... well, female...

"OH CRAP!" he yelled as he felt something wet and slimy lick his foot, immediately breaking his chain of thoughts. "Oh... it's only you Tung... *YAWN*" He settled into his bed, thoughts still whirling in his head until...

BANG! "DIA! Are you okay?!" His impatient friend had just rushed into his room, giving him a mini-heart attack.

"OH CRAP! Arceus, how many people are going to scare me today!?"

"Don't know what you're talking about... I thought you were just doing something with Platina... if you catch my drift." Pearl gave a little wink at last phase. Dia had no choice but to sweat drop at this.

"Why did I hear my name?"

"OH CRAP!" This time both male yelled in shock in unison. However, it was a certain boy that flushed with embarrassment at the end. Pearl, still recovering from his shock, looked at Dia and saw his tomato red face. "Ehem... I think I'll leave you two together... if you get my drift..." Finishing off the classic wink, he rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "I wonder why he's been saying that recently... Well, since everything's okay, I guess I'll be heading out..."

Dia snapped to attention at her words. "Uhhhhhh, yeah, I should probably change to my ordinary clothes." He noted how she was still in her night gown, "... and so should you."

"Yeah..." she replied before opening the door... or should I say... TRYING to open the door."Hey! Why is this door closed?"

"Err... Wait, let me get my key..." Dia felt under his pillow, only to feel a note. He pulled it out, unsure what it would be, but a sense of dread seemed to emit from the note. He slowly opened it and read aloud:

_GET IN THERE,_

_YOUR DEAR FRIEND, PEARL_

_P.S. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET OUT OF THERE UNTIL SOMETHING HAPPENS_

Diamond looked up. "_Uh-oh_" he thought.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE! COMPELETE! YEAHHHHHHHHH! IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GOOD, REVIEW! If you thought this was bad, review anyways! And go easy on the flaming, I only want stuff that can help me...


	2. Chapter 2- The Flashback and The Escape

Chapter 2 - The Flashback and The Escape

A/N- CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! I'm just gonna first respond to my reviews-

Sinnohfan012- Thanks for the heads up, I'm an awful speller.

Ranger Belle , QuestionsxAndxAnswers, PokeFan, Shinju-chu, SomewhereinNevada614 - YAY, fellow commonershippers! There aren't enough commonershipping Fanfics so I decided to make one. Thanks for your encouragements! :3

* * *

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POKEMON PLACES, CHARACTERS AND POKEMON. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS PLOTLINE :D

* * *

RECAP ON WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-

Dia has been recently having dreams of Pearl getting married with Platina. Not exactly the thing you want when you have a crush on the female. When Dia wakes up, Pearl decides to be... well, we'll just say... sneaky. Dia gets locked in the room with Platina, and he finds he has no key, but a note in its place. Is this an opportunity? Or is this going to be an disaster?

* * *

Dia pounded the door as hard as he could. "PEARL! GET US OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. "I'M HUNGRY! GET US OUT OF HERE! ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Platina gently placed a hand on his hand. The hand contact made Dia blush. "Calm down, Dia. We'll get out of here eventually."

Dia nodded and sat down, deciding to stare off into the open space.

* * *

But before we get into the story we have some explaining to do (A/n- Don't you hate it when an author does this? Oh well, it's extremely helpful to captivate your audience before giving the background info. In short HACKS!). You might be wondering, where are these pokedex holders? How did Pearl set everything up like this? Where are they? To make things clearer, we'll go back to 2 weeks ago.

* * *

2 weeks ago (roughly the same time Dia started having the dream)

_"Dia... no, Diamond."_

_"Hmmmmm? Yes, Pearl?" Dia replied while eating his onigiri. It was a peaceful day in Twinleaf, where both boys were just lazing about (something that Pearl never did unless in deep thought). They had just finished practicing their manzai, with Pearl insisting that they continue this practice, even though they were full-fledged Pokémon trainers. "Just something to help remember our past" Pearl had said when they had finished their last manzai, their audience being Platina. Diamond had already guessed his friend had slight feelings towards Platina, but personally, he knew for a fact if they were to both ask Platina out, Dia knew for a fact that Pearl would definitely get her. So he kept quiet about who he liked._

_"You like Platina, don't you Dia?"_

_This one question hit Dia like a bull dozer. _

_"I...I...I...Ummmmm...Errr...Ahhhh...I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered, blushing so much that his face even stood out in the twilight._

_Pearl gave out a massive grin. "You do, don't you? You gotta tell her!"_

_"But... But... Pearl... Don't you like her to? " Dia whispered._

_"What her? That snobby girl? PLEASE! Dia, seriously, I don't get why you would think that. Heck, I don't know why YOU even like her."_

_"It's just that... I don't understand... Something about her hair... her strawberry lips ... her skin... ARGHHHHHH!" Dia said in frustration._

_Pearl gave a bigger grin. " You gotta have to have to like her a lot to get that frustration out of you. Anyways, we'd pack up for tomorrow. We're going to FINALLY meet our seniors! You can't HELP but feel excited for that! And as you know a CERTAIN somebody is coming with us... if you catch my drift. And my dad's taking us on his own BOAT! I SERIOUSLY CAN"T WAIT! It's like..._

_"Yeah... That's great" Dia mumbled in an exasperated tone as his friend rambled on about the trip they were going to have with his father._

* * *

Which brings us back to the present. As you can see, Pearl decided to be slightly sneaky and got everything prepared. Everything from Tung licking his own masters feet to the note was his own idea. He was extremely proud of this himself. But enough about how Pearl set everything up. Let us go back to where Diamond and Platina are in their predicament.

* * *

Dia was looking for a way to get out of the room. His previous escape attempts had been failures (Which included an electrifying window and a sizzling air vent)and he had run out of ideas. The fact that he couldn't escape was… infuriating. That was the only thing to describe it. He rarely felt this feeling, and it was something he didn't like. Dia gave a little growl. For most people, being stuck in room with their crush was like heaven. For him, it was the fact that he couldn't do anything that made him seriously annoyed. There was nothing to prove to her that he would be able to do things for her.

Platina had immersed herself in thoughts. She knew she had feelings for Dia…. But she just didn't know how to describe them. After all, this was the first time she had experienced something like this. Whenever Dia was around, Platina felt a warm, cosy feeling within her. It was like a being in front of a warm fire, except… well… inside her. "_Is this what they call… love...?_". She looked at the pacing boy, who was currently looking really ticked off. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "_Maybe… Just maybe…_"

"Dia?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, Platina?" he replied. Dia seemed to notice that something was out of place, as he never would have guessed Platina would have that tone.

"I think… the only way we can get out of here… is if we…" she blushed as she said the last word,"…kiss" and she slowly leaned in.

Dia started backing away. "W-w-wait! D-d-don't you think you should d-d-do this with the person you l-l-l-like?"

"Dia… please…" she got closer, while Dia slowly edged away, his red face evident.

"I-I-I-"

BANG! He had just tripped over the bed and landed squarely on it. Platina came onto the bed and approached, her face nearly touching Dia's, her breath on his face.

"Do you want to know who I like, Dia?" she whispered, the tip of her nose touching his.

By now, Dia's face was beet red, and he was feeling a little dizzy. "W-w-w-who w-w-w-w-would that be?"

"I like you…"she whispered, her lips were nearly near his face…

"I… like you too…" he whispered back. They were nearly going to kiss. Just one millimetre. No, even less. He could taste her breath on his lips. He was nearly there…

BANG! " HAH! YES I GOT YOU TWO TOGETHER! Wait… AWWW CRAP!" Pearl had just burst into the room. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT IT ALL!"

Dia turned to Platina. "Run?"

She nodded."Run."

And with that, they burst open through Pearl and found a more private place to kiss.

Pearl winced as he suffered another yell from a certain matchmaker. "Geeze, I only stuffed up once. Give me a BREAK senior." He grumbled.

"I only JUST managed to get a photo of them kissing in the deck. If I wasn't here, WHO would have taken those photos?" A female voice appeared on the other side. "Anyways, good work… kinda… Just next time DON'T STUFF UP! You have two days till you reach pallet town. Until then, Try to get SOME photos of them. So for now, goodbye.

Pearl gave an almighty sigh. "Looks like it's gonna be an long two days…"

* * *

A/N: YAY! End of Chapter 2! For those who happen to be wondering, this fic is still kinda far from actually being finished. My later things are just gonna be about some other shippings (main one still going to be commonershipping :P) so stick around and you might find some other shippings you like. So like always, REVIEW! Weather good or bad, REVIEW! Just go easy on the flames. SO THAT'S IT FOR THIS WEEK!

P.s I might not be able to update every week, but I'll try my best to. So don't think I gave up if I haven't updated for 2 weeks or so.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ FIRST!

A/N HEY GUYS! Don't worry I'm not stopping this fanfic :P. I just have this competition with my friends (I heard someone say "You have friends?!") and WEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL let's just say I'm going to put my series on hold for a week or so. DON'T PANIC! IT'S ONLY A WEEK! I KNOW YOU'LL MISS ME! ("Nah") But this is also an important announcement, because after chapter 4, I'll be accepting fan requests :P. There are going to be a couple of rules though:

RULE ONE! NO VIOLENCE !

RULE TWO! NO LEMONS!

RULE THREE! NO TRAGEDY!

RULE FOUR! HAS TO GIVE ME _SOME _OF M OWN IDEAS!

RULE FIVE! MUST HAVE THE SHIPPINGS: COMMONER, FRANTIC, MANGAQUEST, SPECIAL, OLDRIVIAL.

That's all my rules :P, the rest has no limits. Actually, TRY to limit sexual referencing :P.

Well, since that's all I have to say for now, SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	4. Chapter 3 - The Date on Sevii Island

Chapter 3- The date Sevii islands

A/N- I'm back! So far, going strong, and I'm gonna keep up my current efforts.

Now, for the reviews:

Ranger Belle, Shinju-chu - thanks for your continued support :P

Festus Flare, Red Echo - thanks for being new supporters :P

Oh, and thanks for the favourites and follows.

* * *

NOW WITH FURTER ADO, LET US CONTINUE OUR STORY! DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POKEMON PLACES, CHARACTERS AND POKEMON. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS PLOTLINE :D

* * *

A RECAP ON WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER

Dia and Platina finally get together with the help of Pearl, who had the help of well….. a certain matchmaker. Nothing much else…

* * *

Platina snuggled closer to Dia as they watched the romance film, despite Pearl's great discomfort. He was sitting alone on the single couch, while the two new lovers sprawled on the double. Of course, they just HAD to add the occasional kiss and murmur of "I love you". This was starting to annoy Pearl, and by the time he was half way through the movie, he was seriously as pissed off as anyone could.

"Can you two STOP THAT?!" Pearl said in an exasperated tone.

Dia looked up and grinned. "What's wrong, Pearl? You jealous?"

Pearl blushed. "M-m-me? Don't be stupid! It's annoying!"

Dia's grin widened, "Really, Pearl?"

"Yes…" Pearl said suspiciously, sensing a trap.

"Well then, why are you blushing so much?"

"I-I-I REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT!" And with that, he stormed out of the room.

"Yep, he's jealous." Dia said with a smirk. Platina started to giggle, and Pearl stormed right back in.

"I HEARD THAT! Anyways, you guys should get ready to disembark. We're going to the Sevii islands."

"Maybe we could have our first date there" Platina whispered to Dia.

"We might as well…" he whispered back. "HEY PEARL!" he shouted "WHICH ISLAND ARE WE GOING TO?"

"KIN ISLAND! YOU MIGHT KNOW IT BETTER AS THREE ISLAND!" Pearl shouted back.

"Why don't we go to the Berry Forest? It is a nice place for a stroll." Platina thoughtfully added.

"Why not? I'll make a picnic to go along with it!" Dia replied.

Platina smiled." Then it's decided. I'll meet you in the berry forest. I'll have to prepare." She reluctantly picked herself off the couch, winked at Dia, and walked off.

Pearl frowned as Dia kissed her goodbye._ "I wonder when something like that will happen to me…." _Pearl then face palmed and thought _"Now's not the time for this! I gotta prepare to take some pictures of them… Maybe I can get senior to help me… Yeah…" _He thought as he planned his picture photo session.

* * *

Blue (A/n - The female. Green's the male.) landed onto the soft sand of Three Island. She was finally going to meet her first pokedex couple! One that she didn't (really) need to interfere with! She chuckled as she thought of the other pairings. _"Most of them are either oblivious or too shy to admit it. Guess we gotta go with the flow…" _In truth, Blue was impressed by her junior's bravery. She shivered, "_If I was stuck inside a room with Green, would I be able to be able to go out with him?_ " she giggled at the thought of Green being so…. Romantic.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens to them."

* * *

Dia took a huge breath of fresh air. "MAN THAT FEELS GOOD!"

Pearl smirked. "It must be good to breathe more than just your girlfriend's breath."

Dia gave Pearl a your-dead-to-me-look he had perfected in the last couple of weeks. Pearl felt chills up his spine.

"Whoa… When did you learn to do that?

Dia grinned, totally ruining the effect he had created. "Good eh? I spent a lot of time on that."

Pearl grinned, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly spun around, and saw a girl with a ditto on her shoulder. "Uhhhhhh…. Dia, I'll see you later, I have something to do…"

Dia frowned. "What do possibly have to do?"

"Ummm… Errr …. Ahhh… The professor… Ummmmm…. I HAVE TO GET SOME REASEARCH DATA! That's right…. So…. Umm…. I'll see you later…." And he ran away, following the girl.

* * *

Blue smiled as she heard her junior stumbling to make an excuse. "He needs some serious help on making excuses."

She watched as Pearl came into the alley way she had came into, looking unsure of where he was going. He finally found the right alleyway, and grinned.

"I got them together!" he sang.

Blue grinned, "Good work, my junior. So did you find out where they're going today?"

"Yeah…. Something like…. Food forest? I can't really remember…."

Blue sweat-dropped. "That… wasn't a joke right…."

"Nope!"

"…"

"…"

"…. You know…."

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever, let's just go and take photos of them…"

"Okay….."

* * *

Dia carefully spread the picnic, cloth as he waited for Platina to arrive. He carefully laid the berry pie he had made on the ship, completing it with a some simple oran berry juice he had made on the spot. Dia realised all his Pokémon from their pokéball, smiling as he looked at his new Pokémon. He had replaced his Regigas with a staraptor, calling it Tor, and had also swapped his Rotom for a lucario (Named Rio), which had came from the egg he had saved. Every time, he looked at him, it gave him a sense of pride. It was basically the first Pokémon he had ever saved with his own ability. It gave him a sense of accomplishment.

"Dia?" It was Platina. Dia grinned and ran up to her, giving her a kiss.

When he pulled away, he quickly lead her to the picnic site, and they began what would be their first date.

* * *

A/n- Yeah, that's all for now. Sorry for the long wait, but hey, in the end I did it :S

Of course, this might lead to a bigger event… but I've said to much for now. Wait till next, and I'll be ready :D

UNTIL then, have fun reading other stuff and… yeah.


	5. Announcement

Hey guys.

Yeah, I just realised, I kinda messed up with the Fanfic…. So I'm gonna restart on it… Sorry but I made Dia confess WAY to early. The title is the love JOURNEY… So… yeah….

On the bright side, it'll be ready by Christmas… so for now just enjoy the current one for now…. SO YEAH!

Also, if you wanna have a little bit of tragedy….. Read my "How Things Could Have Ended"

Heh….so until then cya…

Daownlyone


End file.
